Sweet Love
by shinjihyo
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta yang somplak bin aneh Cast : ToppDogg Jenissi, Hansol, B-Joo, AlphaBat Delta, OCs, selengkapnya ada di cerita. Aku newbie disini :) Maklum kalo jelek. RnR pleaseeee


**Sweet Love**

Author : Jihyo

Cast :

- Shin Jihyo (Author :P atau OC juga bolehh)

- Kim Hansol / ToppDogg Hansol

- Choi Yonghee (OC)

- Kim Byungjoo / ToppDogg B-Joo

- Kim Taeyang / ToppDogg Jenissi (GS)

- Choi Yeonsoo / AlphaBAT Delta

Other cast :

- Shin Jiho / ToppDogg Xero

- Shin Yooncheol / ToppDogg Nakta

- Yoo Sangdo / ToppDogg Sangdo

- Kim Dongsung / ToppDogg Gohn (GS)

- Yoon Hayana / EvoL Hayana

- Kim Junhee / EvoL Jucy

- Xi Luhan / EXO Luhan

Genre : Humor (garing), Family, School-life

Rating : K = T

Disclaimer : Jalur cerita ini punya saya. Semua cast bukan punya saya

Summary : Kisah cinta yang superrrr somplak

Warning : Banyak Genderswitch, bahasa nonformal

Hello annyeonggg Jihyo imnidaaa! aku newbie, 01Line. dan ini FF pertamaku di ffn. sori kalo jelek, maklum newbie. hehehe..

**Ch. 1 : Pertemuan Pertama **

**Jihyo POV**

Hai, kawan kawan! Namaku Alisa Shin, atau nama koreaku Shin Ji-hyo. Aku lahir di California *jiah*, sama seperti kakakku, Xero Shin, atau nama koreanya Shin Ji-ho. Ayahku bernama Shin Donghee & ibuku bernama Shin Jimin.

Aku sekolah di Serin Middle School sama juga seperti kakakku. Aku kelas 1 sedangkan dia kelas 3. Aku mempunyai pacar yang merupakan teman Xero oppa, namanya Kim Hansol oppa. Hansol oppa mempunyai kembaran laki-laki yang bernama Byungjoo oppa, dan seorang adik perempuan yang bernama Jenissi Kim, atau nama aslinya Kim Taeyang. Orangtua Jenissi mengubah nama aslinya karena nama itu terlalu cowok (sebenarnya teman Jenissi ada juga yang namanya seperti cowok, yaitu Kim Dongsung & Kim Junhee). Jenissi adalah sahabat juga teman sebangkuku.

Aku mempunyai geng bernama "Powerpuff Girls" yang beranggotakan aku, Jenissi & Yonghee. Yonghee adalah sahabatku juga, dia pacarnya Byungjoo oppa.

Ingin tahu bagaimana pertemuan pertamaku dengan Hansol oppa? Cekidot!

**FLASHBACK**

Waktu itu aku & Jenissi sedang membaca novel di kelas, saat itu sedang jam istirahat. Tiba tiba Byungjoo sunbae datang menghampiri kami dengan seragam olahraga. Pasti ia selesai pelajaran olahraga.

"Eh, cabe! Bagi minum! Gue haus!" katanya pada Jenissi.

"Kalo lo manggil gue cabe gak bakal gue kasih" kata Jenissi lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Iya iya iya! Jenissi cantik, bagi minum dong" kata Byungjoo sunbae modus.

"Nah, baru boleh" Jenissi memberikan tempat minum bergambar Hello Kitty-nya pada Byungjoo sunbae, lalu ia langsung meneguk air minum di dalamnya.

"Thank you" kata Byungjoo sunbae sambil mengembalikan tempat minum Jenissi.

"Tinggal setengah -_-" kata Jenissi.

Tak lama Byungjoo sunbae melihat ke arahku, "Eh, lo yang namanya Alisa bukan? Shin Jihyo?"

"Iya" jawabku cuek.

"Hansol hyung suka sama lu!" serunya, lalu pergi.

"Dih, gaje" kataku.

"Cieeeeeeee" Jenissi menyenggol lenganku.

"Apa sih, Jen" kataku.

SKIP

Hari ini aku diajak Yonghee ke rumah Jenissi, sekalian bisa ngapel ke rumah Byungjoo sunbae katanya. Cih -_-

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Siapa?" Leeteuk ajumma membuka pintu, "Eh ada Yonghee, sama satu lagi siapa namanya? Jihyo ya? Silakan masuk"

Di ruang tengah tampak Byungjoo sunbae & Jenissi sedang bermain _playstation_.

"Eh, ada Yonghee sama Jihyo" kata Jenissi.

"Jihyo?" Tanya Byungjoo sunbae, "HANSOL HYUUUUNG! ADA JIHYOOOO!"

"BOHONG!" teriak Hansol sunbae, kedengarannya sih dari lantai 2 rumah ini.

"Beneran hyung!"

Hansol sunbae tampak terburu buru menuruni tangga rumah mereka. Dan dia melihatku dengan ekspresi cengo.

**Jihyo POV End**

**Hansol POV** (Still in Flashback mode)

Kata si Byungjoo sih ada Jihyo, mana ya?

Nah itu dia!

Gila… Cantik banget…

Oke, gue udah naksir sama Jihyo sejak 3 bulan lalu. Waktu itu dia pertama kalinya main kesini. Sama pacarnya Byungjoo yang namanya Yonghee.

"WOY!"

Teriakan dari Byungjoo ngagetin gue.

"Lihatinnya biasa aja dong, bang" kata Byungjoo, "Kalo emang lo demen, tembak aja. Ntar diambil sama Yeonsoo, abangnya Yonghee loh"

"Emang Yeonsoo juga suka ama Jihyo?" kata gue. Byungjoo ngangguk.

Tapi, perasaan gue Yeonsoo naksirnya ama Jenissi, ngapa jadi ama Jihyo? Ah tau ah

"Jihyo" kata Byungjoo, "Ikut gue bentar"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jihyo.

Dan… Byungjoo jalan ke arah gue, "Ada yang mau dia omongin sama lo"

Mampusss gue! Byungjoo begooooooo!

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jihyo.

Gue deg-degan.. "G-gue…"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Guesukaamalolomaugakjadipacargue" Saking gugupnya gue ngomong gak dikasih spasi, kayak kereta api bae.

"Apaan?"

"Gue… gue suka sama lo… Lo mau gak jadi pacar gue?"

Dia kelihatan kaget banget.

"Ya udah kalo lo nggak mau" kata gue.

"Mau kok" kata dia, "Aku juga udah lama suka sama sunbae"

"Sekarang gak usah panggil sunbae, panggil aja oppa. Sama Byungjoo juga, panggil aja oppa" kata gue.

"Iya, sun… maksudnya oppa"

**Hansol POV End**

**FLASHBACK End**

Kini mereka sudah 6 bulan pacaran. Kini tinggal Jenissi yang belum punya pacar.

"Kapan nyusul, Jen?" Tanya Yonghee.

"Nyusul apa?"

"Punya pacar" sahut Jihyo.

"Tau ah.." Wajah Jenissi memerah, "Sebenernya gue ada _crush_ di kelas ini"

"Jinjja? Siapa?" pekik Jihyo & Yonghee.

"Yooncheol…" jawab Jenissi pelan.

"WHAT? SHIN YOONCHEOL? ONTA?"

Luhan, salah satu teman sekelas mereka mendengarnya, "Apaan? Lu suka sama Yooncheol? WOY ONTA! JENISSI SUKA SAMA LU!"

"NAJISSSS!" teriak Yooncheol.

"Bego lu!" ketus Jihyo pada Luhan.

Jenissi pun menunduk, matanya mulai berair.

"Udahlah, Jen…" Yonghee mengelus punggung Jenissi, "Oh ya, lo tau abang gue kan?"

"Yeonsoo oppa kan?" Tanya Jenissi.

"Iya" jawab Yonghee, "Dia kan sebenarnya naksir sama lo"

"Tau dah ah.. Pokoknya gue mah tetep sama Yooncheol. Walaupun dia benci sama gue. Bodo amat" ucap Jenissi seraya mengambil majalahnya dari dalam tasnya.

"Ih lu… cowok kayak Yooncheol gitu lu sukain. Najong gue mah" kata Jihyo.

"Lagipula kan dia udah punya pacar.. Kim Dongsung kelas 1B" sahut Yonghee.

"Isshh.. Si cabe" ketus Jenissi. Dia memang benci sekali pada Dongsung.

"Udah yuk, ke kantin. Gue laper" kata Yonghee.

Trio Powerpuff Girls pun keluar kelas. Dari kejauhan terlihat Dongsung, Hayana & Junhee sedang mengobrol dengan kakaknya Jihyo, Jiho.

"Ngapain lagi tu bocah deketin abang gue…" desis Jihyo.

"Idih gue geli…" sahut Jenissi.

"Alisa!" seru Jiho pada Jihyo, "_Come here! _"

Trio Powerpuff Girls pun menghampiri Jiho.

"Kenapa, Xero oppa?" Tanya Jihyo.

Sedangkan Jenissi & Dongsung saling membuang muka.

"Ntar pulang bareng ya!" kata Jiho.

"Ehhhh kok gitu sih katanya oppa mau pulang sama Dongsungie!" kata Dongsung.

"Kapan gue bilang? -_-" kata Jiho, "Oh ya, gue ke kelas dulu ya. Bye!"

Jiho pun pergi.

"Makanya jadi cewek jangan kecentilan" kata Yonghee.

"Ewwwhhh" kata Dongsung, lalu pergi diikuti Hayana & Junhee.

"Etttt gedek banget gue sama Dongsung pengen gue apain gitu?!" kata Jenissi esmoni, eh, emosi maksudnya.

"Udahlah.. Orang kayak gitu mah biarin aja. Biar ntar juga kena karmanya dia" kata Jihyo.

SKIP

Pada suatu sore, Yeonsoo, Hansol, Byungjoo & Jiho sedang bermain basket.

"Oppa!" seru Jihyo. Jiho yang mendengar melambaikan tangannya

"Woy, Yeon… Cewek lu tuh…" Hansol menyenggol Yeonsoo.

"Apa sih…" ucap Yeonsoo malu malu.

"Cepetan tembak ntar diambil orang loh" kata Byungjoo.

"Gue malu keles"

"Yeelah gue aja nembak si Jihyo biasa aja" kata Hansol.

"Ya urat malu lu kan udah putus" kata Yeonsoo. Hansol menoyor kepala Yeonsoo.

"Okehhh gewe mau nyamperin cewek gewe dulu yah babayyyy" kata Byungjoo lalu menghampiri Yonghee yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jiho.

"Gue juga" kata Hansol, "Silakan ber-PDKT sama Jenissi… wkwkwk"

Tak lama setelah Hansol pergi, Jenissi menghampirinya.

"Kak, mau minum gak?" Tanya Jenissi sambil menawarkan sebotol air putih pada Yeonsoo.

"Boleh, makasih" kata Yeonsoo. Jantungnya deg-degan gak karuan begini

'Ini anak imut banget sih…' batin Yeonsoo.

Yeonsoo mengedarkan pandangannya kea rah Jihyo, Jiho, Hansol, Yonghee & Byungjoo. Tak sengaja Jiho menatap balik ke arahnya.

'Yeon! Tembak aja!' bisik Jiho.

"Jen, sebenernya ada yang pengen gue kasihtau sama lu" ucap Yeonsoo.

"Apaan?" Tanya Jenissi.

Yeonsoo melirik kelima sahabatnya. Tampak Jiho sedang menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"G-gue… Gue suka ama lo, Jen. Lu mau kan jadi cewek gue?"

Jenissi terdiam. Sebenarnya, ia terlanjur mencintai Yooncheol. Namun, Yooncheol menyakiti hatinya dan kini, Yeonsoo datang untuk menyembuhkan luka di hati Jenissi.

"Y-ya…"

"Ejieeeeeeee" seru kelima orang itu sambil menghampiri Jenissi & Yeonsoo.

"Udah move on dari si onta nih?" Tanya Yonghee.

"Udah" kata Jenissi.

0o0

Di sekolah, Jenissi sangat lesu entah mengapa.

"Jen, lu kenapa lesu banget? Lu kalo ada masalah cerita aja"

Tiba tiba Jenissi membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Jihyo. Dan Jihyo merasa pundaknya basah. Apa Jenissi menangis?

"Jen, lu kenapa?"

"Sebenernya… gue belum bisa move on dari Yooncheol" kata Jenissi, "Gue tau, gue emang bego. Seharusnya gue gak usah nerima Yeonsoo oppa"

"Gak ada yang perlu disesalin, Jen" kata Jihyo, "Lama lama lu juga bakal lupain Yooncheol kok. Yakin gue"

Yonghee datang sambil memainkan HP.

"Yong, HP punya siapa tuh?" Tanya Jihyo.

"Onta" jawab Yonghee, "Eh liat foto fotonya yuk"

Ketiga cewek itu pun melihat lihat HP Yooncheol.

"Lah, ini foto foto gue semua isinya" kata Jenissi.

Banyak foto Jenissi di HP Yooncheol. Mulai dari foto selfie-nya, sampai foto yang diambil secara diam diam.

"Jangan jangan si onta suka ama lu, Jen" kata Jihyo.

"Gak mungkin" kata Jenissi.

"Gak ada yang gak mungkin sih, Jen"

"Tapi kenapa gue baru tau pas gue udah jadian sama Yeonsoo oppa?! Tau ah gue bingung!" kata Jenissi kesal, lalu pergi.

Diam diam ternyata Yooncheol mendengar pembicaraan ketiga siswi itu.

"Jadi, Jejen udah punya cowok…?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
